moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Galaxy Squad Movie
The Lego Galaxy Squad Movie is an upcoming 3-D computer animated science fiction comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was written and directed by Brad Bird, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. Based on the Lego Galaxy Squad toy line, the film is the thirteenth film in The Lego Multiverse. The film features an ensemble cast which includes William Fitchner, Cillian Murphy, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael Keaton, Josh Duhamel, Kate Winslet, Nathan Fillion, David Cross, Brad Pitt, and James Spader. Cast Blue Squadron *William Fitchner as Solomon Blaze, a government agent and Blue Team Leader sent into space to fight off the future bug invasion. *Cillian Murphy as Max Solarflare, a member of the Blue Team who is also a former army veteran. *Nathan Fillion as the Blue Robot, Blaze's wisecracking sidekick. Red Squadron *Neil Patrick Harris as Billy Starbeam, the leader of the Red Team, also a mechanic. *Brad Pitt as the Red Robot, Starbeam's tough as nails sidekick. Green Squadron *Michael Keaton as Chuck Stonebreaker, the leader of the Green Team *James Spader as the Green Robot, Stonebreaker's no-nonsense sidekick. Orange Squadron *Josh Duhamel as Jack Fireblade, the Orange Team Leader. *Kate Winslet as Ashley Starstrider, a member of the Orange Team. *David Cross as the Orange Robot, a laid back robot and Fireblade's sidekick. Additionally, Sam Neill, Bill Nighy, Johnny Depp, Judy Greer, and Richard Gere reprise their roles from The Lego Monster Fighters Movie, while Joel Kinnaman plays Morgan Lux, the future antagonist of The Lego Ultra Agents Movie. Plot During the attack at Vampyre Castle, the moonstone device misses the sun, and instead creates a beacon, attracting several bugs. One of the bugs, called a Buggoid, takes a spaceship to Astor City on Earth, and investigates, posing as a human, trying to find their weaknesses. Once he takes off again, the spaceship is caught on photo by Solomon Blaze, a government agent trying to prove aliens exist. Blaze is fired, however a message from the Buggoids make the government re hire him, and make him stop the threat. Blaze goes to find a team and assemble them. Back at the government lab, the team is assigned with a robot sidekick, and are split up into four teams, and given spaceships. They all fly to the moon, where the bugs are positioned. The Blue Robot decides to investigate, and fights a Buggoid in a spaceship seen by Blaze. Blaze also goes out as well, fighting a Mosquitoid, killing him and bringing a DNA sample to the Blue Base. Meanwhile, the Red Team gets some action when Billy Starbeam is trapped in a cocoon. The Red Robot comes to save him in a miniature spaceship and fights a giant mosquito. Blaze and the Blue Robot take an armored car to fight a red buggoid piloting a giant bug. The Green Team also gets some action, as Chuck Stonebreaker and his robot fight another Buggoid, but the mech the Buggoid is piloting permanently disables the Green Robot, killing him. Stonebreaker defeats the bug and retreats. Jack Fireblade is also captured in a cocoon, as Ashley Starstrider and the Orange Robot come to set him free, however, the space jet is destroyed, killing Starstrider. The team mourns the losses of the Green Robot and Starstrider. One by one, the team starts dropping like flies, as Stonebreaker goes alone. He is attacked by the Crater Creeper and killed. Fireblade and the Ornage Robot fight two bugs in a mech, but are only able to kill one. The other kills them both. The Red Team goes to face the Hive Crawler, and while killing it, the Hive Crawler impales Starbeam. The robot tries to save him, and fails, falling into a pit. Blaze and the Blue Team are the only ones left. Max Solarflare, an energetic pilot, is captured by the aliens and taken to their base. Blaze and the Blue Robot go to the Alien Base in the Galactic Titan, but as the vehicle splits apart, the tank part explodes, killing the Blue Robot. Blaze finds Solarflare's corpse, and fights off all the aliens, nuking their home base. When Blaze returns back to Earth, alone, the government gives him the medal of honor, but he feels isolated without his friends. He proposes a new idea of reinventing the Agent Initiative. In a post credits scene, Morgan Lux approaches Blaze about the Ultra Agent Initiative.